


Step by step

by km_story



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/km_story/pseuds/km_story
Summary: 一个补档





	Step by step

**Author's Note:**

> 随便看看吧

01

 

姜承録打开教练发给他们每个人的文件——2018年S赛季。里面细致地分成了几大类：关于S赛季前的准备，打比赛的配合，包括IG一直不算擅长的运营拉扯经济的练习方案，以及关于要碰到的对手的各种对线资料和分析。

 

The Shy熟悉上单位置上的各个选手，但他还是选择先点开最下面的一个文件夹，里面是排列整齐的一个个文件和视频，按照名字分门别类。

 

医院里消毒水的味道很重，今天是他来复查手伤的日子，骨折留下操作不便和僵硬暂时还无法消去。

 

现在离下午医生来上班的时间还有十几分钟，他被他母亲安排等在这里。他的母亲也许是去找医生或者去了药房，没有等在他附近。他拿着笔记本电脑看资料，看起来和每一个刚刚成年的热爱游戏的青年没有太大区别。

 

The Shy熟悉Semb，做为对手的那种。他了解他的对线细节，团战处理方式，了解关于他和KT的很多配合与选择决策。但姜承録不怎么认识宋京浩。所以他看到自己母亲和别人母子聊天的时候并没有直接认对方，他听到自己母亲笑着和另一个女子攀谈，还有宋京浩的声音——

 

对方或许认识他，站在远处朝他挥手。

 

三个人一同看过来，他不知道这时候除了礼貌地打个招呼还应该说点什么。

 

姜承録不是一个很沉默的人，在IG打比赛的时候他的沉默寡言来自于语言不通，他没法给出游戏以外超出他词汇量的回答，而现在他在一个可以沟通的环境里也没有找到什么能说下去的话题，于是他选择安静地听下去。

 

宋京浩应该是会聊天的人，姜承録看他的时候，他一直是笑着的。

 

医远排队系统似乎叫到了他的母亲，宋京浩拉着她就要离开，姜承録看到他临走前转过身和他说，再见，然后对着他笑了一下。

 

姜承録又低下头去看资料，正好点的是KT的比赛视频，比赛开始前BP之后能看到选手的照片，他正好能看到宋京浩摘掉眼镜认真拍照的样子。

 

还是笑起来比较好看。

 

姜承録忽然想到。

 

 

等到他的主治医师到岗，他认认真真坐着听完了医生的治疗康复计划和一些禁忌事项。他走出来的时候没记住多少东西，笔记本里的视频还卡在二十五分钟的位置。

 

医生说：最近要好好休息，训练强度不要太大。

 

“妈妈您认识宋京浩哥的母亲？”

 

“嗯，上次参加活动遇到的，我们的孩子都是电竞选手啊。”他母亲笑着对他说。“你在中国还好吗？应该快要比赛了。”

 

“我很好。”

 

“要加油啊——你去到中国也就是为了这个吧。但别太拼命，特别是现在，好好休息才不会有后遗症。”

 

姜承録回到家里的时候又重新打开电脑，比赛放到一半。他把进度条拖到最后，也就是KT水晶正好被推掉的时刻，视频就卡住不动了。姜承録关掉了这个文件夹打开了第一个文件，开始看训练计划和时间安排。

 

又过了一会他拿出手机，划到之前保存的各个战队成员信息的地方，找到了宋京浩的Facebook给他发了一条申请，又找到了他的Kakaotalk给对方发了条消息。

 

说什么呢？

 

姜承録是没有想好的，但他忽然随便发个消息过去，反正对方应该都会接下去说点什么。

 

于是他发了个表情。

 

等了一会宋京浩的回复来了：你好啊

 

又过了一会又一道消息跳了出来：手伤好点了吗？

 

姜承録忽然就有点开心，他也不知道自己为什么开心，只是觉得心情很好，然后他回复说：还好。

 

宋京浩发来了一个“加油”的表情。

 

姜承録笑了。

 

 

 

002

 

姜承録回去的时候是在九月，他拖着行李箱回到基地，宋义进在，而且不知道在和谁打电话，用他可以说是非常标准的中文和对方聊天，笑得特别开心。他看到了姜承録，朝他挥手然后指指里面，示意他去放行李，然后继续他的电话之旅。

 

翻译小哥跟他说：宋义进在谈恋爱，上次他听见了……

 

姜承録笑笑没说话。

 

形容IG训练的氛围最好的字就是“乱”，或者准确点说是“乱中有稳”，喻文波和王柳羿双排的时候吵吵闹闹，宋义进在旁边边听边笑，有时候还回去插几句嘴。

 

姜承録想过冠军很多次，但在那时候听起来总还是很远很远。

 

S8赛季的IG很强。

 

这句话他在比赛前听到的一直很少看到，一直到他们打进淘汰赛。

 

淘汰赛之前没什么人看好他们，毕竟对手是KT，他们整个队伍相比较初出茅庐的IG来说经验丰富的多，很多人在还没开始比赛之前就认为IG走到这步已经很棒，即使是来年再战也不亏此行。

 

但是还不够。

 

姜承録想，谁说我们一定会输呢？

 

前两场他们打得很好，Rookie和Ning在各自的位置上都打出了成绩，下路的霞洛组合即使面对一定的压力也稳住了局面。而在上路，Smeb没有他一直想象的那么强，也许有，但是在2018年他变得更强了——上路是优势的。

 

比分跳到了2-0。

 

他选了剑姬。

 

教练想制止他，他是在最后的时候选下来的。他听见耳机里队友的笑声，姜承録没想什么，但他不想求稳，他想靠自己把优势拉到最大。

 

一直到第五局，下路组合的完美发挥让他们撕开了S赛季可以说是最难的裂口。他们赢下了这场艰难的BO5。

 

摘下耳机的那刻他听到了欢呼声，高振宁箍住喻文波拉着王柳羿又过来拉他，他听见队友声音在嘈杂的背景板里模糊不清又清楚得很，高振宁说：快快快起来了握手去了——

 

赢了。

 

这感觉甚至有些不真实。

 

KT这里很安静，没人说话，每个人都站起来礼貌地和他们握手。

 

但这一刻的感觉是真实的，他们战胜了KT，属于他们的S8赛季还没结束。

 

 

高振宁从背后把手搭在喻文波肩上：“阿水扬眉吐气啊，最后一把打得真好……”王柳羿在旁边笑着符合：“这把你稳C……”

 

教练看看姜承録，笑着叹气，拍拍他肩膀又笑了，最后说：“你好好加油，下次稳一点打啊。”想了一会又补充：“这两天注意一点，好好复健，当心手伤。”

 

 

 

比赛完第二天早上姜承録坐在酒店里看昨晚的视频，有弹幕的那种。他当时听不到全场的欢呼声，而如今看得很清楚，比赛结束的时候他看见了满屏的6666和IG牛逼，剩下的他看不懂，但是不妨碍他猜猜里面有没有夸他们的话。

 

他的中文没有好到能看懂中国网友的评论，但是韩国网友的他OK，于是姜承録打开了搜索软件输入了昨晚的比赛——有夸他和宋义进打得好的，说IG很厉害今年很有希望，更多的铺天盖地的是对KT的骂声：什么银河舰队，到头来还是八强……

 

姜承録对着网页点了叉，然后点开下一框，还是对KT的批评，说得很难听。

 

赢了得到掌声，输了就如此，他当然是知道的。

 

宋京浩肯定也是知道的。

 

姜承録原本是想在比赛前能和他说几句话，毕竟他们发消息聊天有了一段时间，也算是熟悉的哥哥，所以去问个好是礼貌的。可是他比赛前没遇到对方。比赛之后等他从胜利带来的巨大喜悦里清醒，KT已经离开了，他们就和每一个到此为止的失败者一样，很快地离开了比赛场馆。

 

姜承録又打开了那个比赛视频，他调到最后，关掉了弹幕。KT全员都安安静静地坐在座位上，好像什么也没有说。他们拿完东西，然后离开。

 

姜承録走到柜子前那来自己的手机，点开宋京浩的kakaotalk，点开输入框。他们聊天的最后是宋京浩发来的一个表情OK。

 

姜承録：哥要出来坐坐吗？

 

最后姜承録还是发信息过去了，他想宋京浩这时候估计不会碰手机电脑，也希望他真的没有碰，看不到网上那些尖锐的话——那么他也看不到自己的消息，不会显得自己像一个炫耀糖果的小孩。

 

但他真的很想发消息过去，姜承録不会收敛自己的想法，他会想好自己想要的，然后任凭别人的话如何他都会按照自己想的去做。这次也一样，他只是很想，然后就这么做了。

 

下午两点的时候他收到了宋京浩的回复：

 

宋京浩：好

 

宋京浩：去哪里？

 

姜承録：都可以吧 　　 

 

姜承録：三点钟在XXX见？

 

宋京浩：好

 

姜承録听到自己的心跳声，比起宋京浩看不到这个消息，他更希望他能够看到，而如今他已经得偿所愿。

 

 

 

003

 

宋京浩穿着黑色的风衣站在风里等他，姜承録看到他的时候对方向他挥挥手，他快步走过去，宋京浩边打哈欠边问他：“去哪里？”

 

“Hollys Coffee？”

 

“嗯。”

 

姜承録拦下一辆出租车：“去城北吧，那边有一家很好喝。”

 

车里温度比外面高不少，十月的天气还不算很冷，但已经比适宜的温度要低了很多。窗外风吹叶动，天空是暗沉的铅灰色。

 

宋京浩肯定是没睡醒，或者从昨天起根本没睡过，他侧着头斜靠在左边车门旁，眼镜松松地垂下来。

 

姜承録侧过头去看。宋京浩睡着的时候和他笑起来可爱的样子和认真的时候都不太一样，很安静，也使得他整个人看起来更加乖一些。

 

 

眼镜要掉了。

 

姜承録靠过去接他的眼镜，他按着宋京浩的肩膀让他往右边靠，然后抬手去摘眼镜来阻止眼镜摔在地上把宋京浩吵醒。路上在堵车，一时还到不了他要去的地方。

 

宋京浩没醒，却被他借力侧身拉向姜承録这边。姜承録不敢乱动了，他小心地往左边坐了一些，然后箍住对方的腰将宋京浩向右侧抬高，正好可以靠在他的肩上。

 

他能听见对方的呼吸声。

 

还有自己的心跳声。

 

车里关着窗户非常安静，只有呼吸带来的声音。宋京浩靠在他旁边，没有和别人勾肩搭背笑得特别开心，现在睡着了。他头发蹭在他衣服上，姜承録看不到他的表情。

 

姜承録低头看手机，宋义进发消息来：你去哪里了？晚上要聚餐哦。

 

姜承録说：会准时回来的。

 

宋京浩扯着他的袖子大概是想睡舒服一点，姜承録看了他一会，继续盯屏幕等宋义进的回复，努力把自己的注意力往手机上放。

 

 

姜承録推推宋京浩：“哥到了，醒醒……”宋京浩迷迷糊糊地抬头看看他，揉着眼睛向四周看，姜承録把眼镜递过去，听到宋京浩说：“谢谢。”

 

“应该是在这里。”

 

宋京浩被姜承録拉着走，街上人很多，冷风吹在脸上很快让人清醒过来。街道上有温柔的音乐声，是缓慢悠长的曲调。他想姜承録大概是有段时间没回来了，所以回国就那么激动，果然还是小朋友啊。

 

“哥昨天没有休息好吗？”

 

宋京浩笑了，看看姜承録是很认真地在问他——因为他没有输，所以他不知道。

 

宋京浩想想说：“没有，睡不着。”

 

他声音有点哑，却看着姜承録笑着。

 

姜承録不知道要说点什么。

 

他觉得宋京浩这么看着他的样子很奇怪，有些令人难过，他没有见到对方时候的那点隐秘的窃喜，现在反而有点说不出的酸涩感，混杂着模糊的情愫缓慢攀附，蛰伏着在他心里来来回回流动。

 

宋京浩看他有些局促的样子，反而像是轻松了一点，说：“明年再来吧。”

 

他停顿了一下，似乎是在想什么，姜承録不知道他为什么在笑，他拉着宋京浩走，对方想说的话好像都融进了风里，他听不到，只听到风和街上不响的杂音。

 

“你要加油。”

 

他听到宋京浩对他说。

 

 

“需要什么吗？”姜承録推开门，接待的服务员温柔的声音响起，“可以尝试一下这里的新品啊……”

 

“这个很好喝的……”那位女服务员很敬业地给他们都推荐了一遍，等着他们点单。

 

姜承録点了他常买的拿铁咖啡，看宋京浩点了一个有点稀奇古怪的咖啡饮料，女服务员的声音传来：“巧克力熔岩蛋糕也很好呀，甜食会让心情变好的。”

 

于是姜承録又点了两份巧克力蛋糕。

 

“下次要对上G2吧，”宋京浩说，“我觉得你们可以赢。”

 

他说，“你是一个很厉害的上单选手啊。”

 

宋京浩一直是笑着和他说话的，仿佛是在他最开始见到对方的时候在心里觉得对方笑起来很好看的时候开始，宋京浩一直都是笑着的。

 

输了比赛的时候也是这样的。

 

但姜承録觉得他不应该这样笑。

 

“哥少喝点咖啡啊——要回去睡觉吧？”

 

“没关系。”宋京浩说，“反正不睡也不会怎样。”

 

会啊。姜承録在心里想，他想说别难过，却不知道要怎么开口。他又想到早上宋京浩能看到自己的消息，应该也会看到网上的那些话，那些评论他见过，幸运的是他在中国打比赛，关于他自己的那些由于语言不通看不懂多少。不过宋京浩肯定看过很多了，从2015年开始就看过很多了。即使看不到，他应该也会很难过。

 

宋京浩坐在他对面喝咖啡，属于可可的味道在这间咖啡厅里很浓，宋京浩没有看他的时候就不笑了，姜承録看他挖了两勺蛋糕又往窗外看。宋京浩会一直找话题和他聊天，他顺着他的话往下说就可以。

 

但姜承録不太想回答那些好像没什么用的聊天，宋京浩很明显有点心不在焉，姜承録不知道他为什么觉得有些说不清地生气与压抑，特别是宋京浩笑着和他说话的时候。

 

出门的时候姜承録问：“我送哥回去？”

 

宋京浩笑笑说：“我可以从那里坐地铁回去——再见哦。”

 

姜承録不想看再宋京浩对他笑的样子，宋京浩目光落在他脸上却不知道在看什么，手插在口袋里，风吹来的时候树叶在响，他还能听见咖啡厅里一直播放的没有节奏的温柔的歌——

 

他突然回头抱住对方。

 

宋京浩被他吓了一跳，但他没说什么，拍拍姜承録的肩膀，低沉温柔的声音在他耳边说，带着没有消去的轻笑声。

 

“哥别笑了吧？”姜承録听到自己说

 

宋京浩停顿了一下，抬头看看他，又把目光收回来，好像听懂了他在说什么。

 

他说：“好。”

 

 

姜承録问：“接下来的比赛哥会看吗？”

 

“会啊——反正我现在放假了，都会看的。”

 

姜承録说：“好。”

 

 

 

 

004

 

“去哪里了呀？”回来的时候宋义进走来问他。

 

姜承録想想回答说：“去找认识的人了……”

 

宋义进没问下去。队友都在这里，他们还有一周的准备时间。高振宁一边吃饭一边说：“Shy哥猛得很，下次必C；我们中野联动搞对面下路，保你安心发育……”

 

翻译小哥一边笑一边把这些话说给他听。

 

下路两人边吃边笑，宋义进拿着手机看，说：“一直赢下去吧，赢了我就和女朋友表白……”

 

“哇哦……”

 

高振宁说：“这都这么说了能不稳吗？”

 

稳是很稳，下周3-0了G2。

 

网上的消息穿的飞快，第二天他就看到了网上传来的各种段子的翻译版——譬如IG报了RNG之仇，IG给我冲，还有P了他名字暴打对面上单的图片。

 

——这一次他离自己的梦想已经很近很近。

 

姜承録打开自己的手机，昨天没敢看消息因为太多了，里面有宋京浩发来的一条：“我看了比赛，很棒哦。”

 

姜承録心情又变好一点。

 

他笑着发消息给对方：如果决赛我赢了呢？

 

等了一会，宋京浩的回复来了：请你吃饭？

 

姜承録说：好啊。

 

路过的喻文波看他拿着手机这么开心，忍不住和旁边的人吐槽一句：“你猜Shy哥在干嘛？笑得和Rookie和她女朋友打电话的思春期一样……”

 

王柳羿说：“要真是和女朋友发消息，那我们或将成为队里唯二的单身狗。”

 

喻文波：“蓝哥别太真实。”

 

 

在仁川IG面对他们最后的对手FNC，在此之前他们对于对方做了的研究和更为出色的个人实力和团队配合在此发挥到最大。

 

The Shy的塞恩压刀对方的厄加特，刀妹在起飞之后打穿对方的上路战绩9-3，最后一局的剑魔高地1V2把比赛定格在了3-0。

 

金色的雨在他们的头上落下。奖杯与冠军，胜利与欢呼，喜悦与付出，那一刻在他十九岁的生命里沸腾。属于IG属于他的欢呼声在凝固的相片里安静地成为一座里程碑。

 

姜承録在十九岁那年成为了世界冠军。

 

等他回到中国又再次回到韩国，IG的群里高振宁已经秀出了自己的对戒，宋义进的女装已经被喻文波嘲笑了好几天。姜承録呆在家里靠在沙发上玩手机。

 

“承録有女朋友了吗？”他听到他母亲问他，“我看到了哦，你们队的中单拍出来的照片，网上有人问你什么时候也能脱单，我也很想知道啊……”

 

“没有。”

 

“那有喜欢的人吗？”

 

姜承録没说话。

 

他母亲却笑了，她声音温柔，眼角笑纹明显，转过头来看他：“那去试试呀。”

 

 

 

 

005

 

姜承録消息发来的时候宋京浩在打RANK，手机屏幕忽然亮了，姜承録发了一个他看不到的表情，还有一句话：“哥说好一起吃饭的？”

 

宋京浩刚刚水晶爆炸，拿过手机回复：我知道啊，你那时还没回来。今晚有空？

 

姜承録发了一个OK

 

宋京浩：那我现在来找你？

 

姜承録：我在医院拿药

 

宋京浩：没关系

 

姜承録从药房里出来，拿着一大堆的化验单和医生打印的病历，包括各种康复疗程和所需药物。手伤已经过了大半年，一直拖着终于要好全了。

 

宋京浩抱着两杯饮料在门口，看他拿着一袋药急匆匆地出来，靠在门上侧着头笑着等他。

 

宋京浩把饮料递给他，拉着姜承録往外走，“恢复地还好吧？”

 

“很好。”

 

宋京浩笑嘻嘻地揉了一把他的头发。

 

 

宋京浩有些惊讶地看姜承録点了一瓶红酒，问他：“你会喝酒吗？”

 

姜承録说：“会。”

 

事实上他不会。

 

宋京浩看看喝了一杯半看起来就有点上头的姜承録，“从不会到会总有一个过程……”

 

姜承録不知道自己为什么会点红酒，但他想喝，想去尝试一下从未尝试过的味道。

 

红酒的味道很好闻。

 

姜承録坐在他对面，看宋京浩撑着头一边吃东西一边向他投来一眼笑意，眼镜上有淡淡一层雾。宋京浩笑起来的样子是温柔的，又很活泼，从姜承録第一次接触到他的时候就这么觉得——他笑起来很好看。

 

这次宋京浩是真的笑着在和他聊天。红酒带来的略微的醉意让他有种短暂的晕眩感。他听到宋京浩在说什么，但有乱七八糟的杂音让他听得不太清楚，但他大概知道对方应该很开心，而对于他自己来说，快乐和酒升腾的泡沫一般生长，在暖气下那些泡沫就无限地扩大，消散，化成了流入血液的暖意。

 

十一月天气变冷，却还没有下雪。

 

姜承録走到一半才很尴尬地发现自己没拿药，于是他只好小声说：“哥我好像把药忘了……”

 

宋京浩一边叹气一边笑：“你在想什么……”然后他把自己手里提着的袋子举起来，“我就知道你忘记……”

 

姜承録又听到了自己的心跳声，明晰的，鼓点一般的。

 

 

街上有灯，却没有很多人。这几天天冷得很快，街上在飘小雨，天空中一点星星也看不到，只有路灯投下的白色与明黄色的光。

 

宋京浩和姜承録差不多高，在离灯不远的位置姜承録正好看清他的脸。

 

 

姜承録忽然转过身，说：“我喜欢你。”

 

宋京浩看看他，愣住了。

 

宋京浩应该是笑着的，这一刻姜承録看到了他表情的裂痕。

 

谁都没有说话。

 

过了一会他听到宋京浩的声音，很轻地，模模糊糊，在冰冷的光里和没有温度的天空下，他像是喉咙里含了冰，想说什么，却没发出声音。最后他说：“这不好笑——你说什么呢……”

 

姜承録盯着他看，重复了一遍——

 

“我喜欢你。”

 

“我没在开玩笑。”

 

他是认真的。姜承録看着他的样子和他对线的时候没差，眼里是光，安安静静地说出那些杀死人的话。

 

宋京浩往后退了一步，靠在背后的墙是一条路的交叉路口，有车开过，不知道有没有人看到他们，但都无所谓了。

 

姜承録凑上来，红酒的味道也压下来。他眼睛明亮，就一直往他眼睛里看，宋京浩能看到对方眼里没多少温度的笑，和誓死不改的可怖的执着。

 

宋京浩开口想说——你喝醉了吧，刚刚就不应该让你喝酒的……然而他只是能听到呼吸声，那些话在雨里连一点影子也没有。

 

“但是……”

 

“京浩哥——不可以吗？”

 

 

姜承録把他往床上推的时候宋京浩不知道要往哪里看。他被姜承録直接按在那条街一个关门的店前接吻，姜承録大概是没和女孩子接过吻的小孩，所以贴上嘴唇之后就开始拉扯他的呼吸，舌头却有些恶劣地舔过他的下唇，还有间隙笑着对他眨眨眼。

 

宋京浩脑子里全是乱七八糟的话，关于你想好了吗你认真的吗姜承録你到底在想什么，但到了最后他还什么都来不及说就被姜承録堵上了嘴。

 

姜承録问他：你和男性做过吗？

 

宋京浩被他问得想笑，他说：你呢？

 

姜承録说：没有，我在遇到哥之前，没想过……

 

那完了，宋京浩想。最坏的结果。

 

宋京浩去拉他的衣服想要坐起来，姜承録往床头扔东西的时候正好给了他喘气的空间。姜承録一边把自己和宋京浩该拖的衣服脱掉，一边把手机钱包眼镜门钥匙往床头柜上放，听见宋京浩说：“你别这样，以后要后悔，找个女孩子不好吗？姜承録——你不要……”

 

“不要什么？”

 

姜承録放完东西之后房间里立刻安静下来，空调吹暖风的声音隐隐约约，周遭的一切都陷入了窒息一般的死寂。

 

 

“京浩哥。”

 

姜承録的声音低沉，此刻放轻放软，带着呼吸所有的细微的气音。

 

他说，“我不会后悔的。”

 

暖气里姜承録的体温依旧很烫，他从床头柜里翻出润滑剂倒在手上，冰冷的感觉和他滚烫的体温形成鲜明对比，却在温暖的穴口带来不小的刺激。

 

姜承録会在操作的间隙俯下身去亲宋京浩，整个人贴上来，呼吸和唾液纠缠的声音，然后是一个长久的吻。姜承録像是没碰过别人的生涩的上位者，从他下手没轻没重还会找不对地方就知道，但是他确实也很会，起码他不会错过任何一个空闲的时机。

 

宋京浩伸出手去箍他的脖子，姜承録就会把他抬起来一点，再把他腿抬高，放两根手指进去，他很耐心。宋京浩听到对方在他耳边轻轻的笑声。

 

下一秒他就什么也听不见了，姜承録大概认为准备充分，于是不打算给他一个适应的空间，抬着他的腰直接做到底。巨大的快感伴随着痛觉潮水般涌上，直接把他的所有的适应和眼泪按死在了喉咙里。宋京浩哭不出来也喊不出声，被姜承録来来回回的动作逼到只有低沉的喘气，想方设法地去适应对方的动作。

 

果然姜承録还是那个不怂就干的姜承録，前戏做足也没什么用，宋京浩默默地想。

 

姜承録还在他耳边顽劣地开玩笑：“哥舒服吗？我觉得哥很棒哦……”

 

宋京浩被他弄得又痛又爽，哑这嗓子说：“你轻点——别……”

 

姜承録给他塞了个枕头：“哥觉得够了吗——我觉得还可以再来啊？”

 

当然这不是个问句。

 

宋京浩看他拿过润滑剂往他小腹和自己手上又倒了一点，想想那你还问我干什么我说了你又不听，干脆把姜承録拉下来亲吻争取一点恢复的时间。宋京浩吻技比姜承録好得多，撬开他的嘴唇然后彼此呼吸交融，姜承録大概对他的主动很开心，宋京浩能看见他眼睛是明亮的，深深地看进来，瞳孔在暗色的灯下是闪光的黑曜石。

 

他听到姜承録温柔地，甚至还带着点委屈又有些欢喜和期待的声音问他：“哥喜欢我吗？”

 

宋京浩听到自己说：“不然呢？我陪你在这里过成人礼？”

 

 

 

 

006

 

2019年的姜承録不仅是世界冠军，还是一个有了男朋友的世界冠军。

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

007 一个彩蛋

 

姜承録在训练室里的基地弹钢琴，认认真真架好曲谱开始练习，专心程度不亚于对着电脑打一保四CARRY局。

 

路过的喻文波问他：Shy哥你表演海上钢琴师呢？

 

姜承録想了想，回答说：我在好好练习，情人节弹给男朋友听。

 

喻文波：……

 

喻文波：？？？

 

喻文波：听听这说的是人话吗。


End file.
